No way out, revised, re written and revamped
by JC Rose
Summary: The second version of this story is a much better tale, Valon is locked away for a long time. His survival will depend on who he meets and how he deals with them. Each prisoner has their own secret, painful story and Guard with a vendetta against them.
1. Chapter 1

No Way Out re written and re vamped

Yes the original was not my best work, so here is the second attempt

**No Way Out….**

A Yugi-oh thriller combining drama and romance, set inside a maximum security prison. One character is a new inmate, falsely accused and sentenced to serve two life sentences back to back. One is a guilty prisoner with a dark secret, the other a regular delinquent in and out of the barred cells more than can be counted.

Then off course there's the sex crazed maniacs, the villains and a few of my own characters to add to this angsty tale.

Who will survive the horror of cells, rules and a few not so kind inmates?

Then there are the awful guards whom make this story the intense drama that it is.

Read on and see how different lives and loves are brought together and make sure that you review )

A/N: I love prison movies, books and television shows LOL so why not write a fanfic on one?

**Prologue **

The prison in Anime land is not the forgiving place that it appears to be.

From the outside, the building is immaculate with the surroundings a green colour of bush and trees. Inside however is a completely different story….

He slowly walked along the concrete corridor, one of the many that he would be walking or running down in the future. The guard stood behind him, nudging him with a shiny black club, just enough to aggravate him, but alas he said nothing.

"This isn't fair" he thought to himself, walking along the grey insides of the **Domino Maximum Security Prison for men.**

"I'm innocent" maybe he was.

Who cares? His thoughts could not save him though, nothing could now.

Ever since that judge delivered that despicable sentence, letting a guilty man walk free and seeing an innocent man be punished.

"If I had a better lawyer I wouldn't even be here" he yelled to the dark haired guard.

The guard just rolled his big green eyes and shook his head.

"Well judging by your record you are gonna be here for a long time" Guard Devlin replied, nudging him along and into a horrible looking block of cells.

The rust clung to the metal cages that held these convicted felons. The doors to each cell block were security locked; meaning only guards could let them in and out.

The new inmate remembered seeing that dark night sky, just before he arrived.

This was to be the beginning of a long list of painful nights for him.

Devlin fumbled around with a set of keys until he found the number to the cell.

Almost kicking the steel door open, Duke thrust the new inmate inside the dark little room.

"I run the night shift" he informed the weary new prisoner.

The young man studied Devlin for a minute. His hair was very long; it almost ran down to the small of his back. He had a pasty complexion and very wide eyes.

You could not help put notice the little earring that hung from his left ear. It was in the shape of a dice.

He then nodded silently. What could he say? He had just had his life taken away from him and was to spend more than a life time in this dingy little room no bigger than a wardrobe.

The poor new convict (or so everyone assumed) threw himself onto this little piece of mattress known as his new bed and sat glumly.

"Have a pleasant night" Devlin said, in a half sarcastic manner.

He then paused and looked at the poor new red head.

"A word of advice kid" he leaned in and whispered to him.

"The cons here can smell fear from 1000 miles away" "they eat fleshys like you for breakfast"

The young man was now even more anxious than he was before.

"How is that advice?" he questioned.

Duke spun around and looked him square in his blue green eyes.

"I am warning you".

The poor boy gulped and looked down at the concrete floor, covered in a slimy rust substance.

With that, Duke got up and proceeded to slam the door.

"Oh I almost forgot" he peered his head back into the dark as night cell.

"Be up by six this morning when the warden comes" "You don't want him or Sergeant Bakky to wake you up".

The inmate nodded repeatedly. _"Bakky?" _he thought to himself.

"Now that is good advice" Guard Devlin remarked.

"Thank you" the red headed male said with an innocent yet frightened smile upon his face.

Devlin tilted his head towards him and grimaced. He almost felt sorry for the guy.

"So what's your name anyway kid?" Duke asked.

The boy looked up off the ground.

"Oh it's Valon" he replied.

Devlin just raised and eye brow and nodded to himself.

"See you tomorrow night Valon" he half winked before heading out of the cell to check on other inmates.

Valon then heard the door slam in front of him, leaving him alone, with his thoughts in this depressing penitentiary.

He rested his head against the flat pillow and winced as he closed his eyes.

He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

TO BE CONTINUED

Just who is the warden?

Who is the worst inmate of them all?

And why is Duke the nicest of all the guards?

Find out….

Ok that was a bit of a boring nothing happening introductory chapter.

But they get better, well they do if you like Violence and cruelty in a fictional setting that is :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"When you're in prison"

A/N: I know that I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I don't care  
I loved writing this LOL

Thanks to the wonderful author of inside the walls of the Domino Prison for you're kick ass story inspiring me to finally get around to writing one... Because in my opinion there aren't enough of them! (I need cappuccinos to keep me awake while I write this o)

* * *

**The morning after**

Valon yawned aloud, lifting his weary head up off the pillow he was lying on.  
He could faintly see almost one whole ray of sunshine seep through the iron bars above him.

"Shit" he cussed as he rolled onto the hard grimy floor. This wasn't a dream, Valon was here for good.

He let his aqua coloured pools adjust as he stretched himself up onto his feet and prepared for the day ahead of him.

"Six am" he yelped, stripping himself bare and throwing on the, oh so elegant attire that the inmates had to wear in the mornings.

Loud noises and groans could be heard in the cells along side him.  
Valon shuddered to think about what they had been dreaming about or worse doing to one another last night.

"At least the cells are single ones" he mumbled under his breath.

Little did he know, that did not make any difference at all.

Suddenly loud and fast footsteps could be heard outside of his cell. The voices suddenly died down. There was an instant chill in the air as there was every morning when the Warden walked along his most favoured row of cells.

The sound of keys rattling was imminent and you could hear thudding and jerking as each cell door was opened.

Valon looked at himself quickly in his tiny mirror before his door was shoved open.  
He hated the way he looked. His hair was all over his face and the pair of bright orange overalls did not please him in the slightest.

All of a sudden a white haired man was standing outside of his cell in a police officers uniform worn very tightly.

He pointed to Valon then grabbed him by the arm.  
"Ahh" Valon winced as the feisty eyed officer poked him in the back hard with his club.

"Next time it won't be your back I poke" He whispered devilishly into his ear.

Valon stood silently next to a row of other inmates in orange coloured overalls.

He looked at the man who had whispered into his ear. He was standing proudly by him and waiting for the man in the long black coat to approach.

The warden walked past each inmate with a cold as ice demeanour.  
His deep blue eyes were like swimming pools and his hair auburn brown.

He made his way through each inmate on this dingy and very dirty row of cells, stopping only to criticise or dish out a punishment to anyone who had "misbehaved"

"Make sure that Amelda has learned his lesson will you?" he ordered.

The officer standing next to Valon, who was at the end of the line nodded quickly before running down the stairs and into another part of the prison.

The inmates all looked up at the hardened warden hoping that they would not be next on his list of "Punishments"

He was almost by Valon when he stopped and turned around.  
He looked into the eyes of a terrified little guy who looked no older than 16.  
He had whitish grey hair and looked bore a striking resemblance of that nasty officer before.

"Morning Ryou" he snarled.

Ryou stood there shaking in his skin.

"Morning sir" he trembled.

"Do you have anything to report?" the warden asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Ryou looked down at the ground and shook his head.  
Valon was puzzled by his expression. It was almost as if this little white haired boy was hiding something.

The warden's expression grew colder and angrier.  
He slapped him hard across the face until he flushed beet red in pain.

Ryou held in his pain and shut his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Seto Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing sir" the poor little guy yelled back.

Seto knew that Ryou would crack eventually. He just smiled evilly and continued to walk along until he reached the new boy Valon.

"Who or what are you?" he sneered with his arms crossed.

Judging by what had just happened, you called this Warden "Sir" at all times or else.

"Valon sir"

Seto smirked to himself and patted Valon on the head.

"Well I am sure that you're new inmates will make you feel right at home"

Seto strode past Valon with a sneer before giving them the all clear to go in to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Valon stood alone for a second, ignoring a creepy looking purple eyed inmates friendly wink.

By the time he had reached the cafeteria, everyone was already sitting down yelling and eating, well some were eating.

Valon lined up and held out a plastic blue bowl. He was then handed some sloppy looking white starch with what appeared to be oats in it.

He surveyed the gruel like mush and scrunched his nose at it.

"What's the matter?" a voice from behind said.  
"The grub here not good enough for ya?"

Valon spun around, still holding onto his tray and bowl.

"Don't mind him man" A short brown haired guy added, tapping Valon on the shoulder.

The blonde guy who had been joking earlier let out a loud laugh.

"Na the food is shit here" he replied, smoothing his blonde tatty hair out of his face.

"Oh yeah?" the brown haired inmate asked.

"Then why do you eat it?"

"I don't" The blonde retaliated in a cocky voice. Like he was so high and mighty.

"Oh just because you got a pal who's a..." the other one was going to say something when the blonde cut him off.

"Shut up will ya?" he warned.

Valon was standing there completely confused. At the same time happy that someone wasn't jumping up from behind him and trying to unman him or jab a knife into his back.

"Ah excuse me" Valon piped up. Following the two loud mouths to a table.

"Why the hospitality?"

"Well Joey can't resist newbie's" the brown haired guy repiled in a joking voice.

"What do you mean?" Valon asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing like that man" The blonde cringed, " geez I gotta girl waiting for me on the other side". He then gives his fellow inmate an evil glare.

"Thanks a lot Tristan now you made me sound like I wanted to root him ha"

Tristan rolled his eyes and began to eat at the so called porridge.

"See I can pick out which crooks in here are alright if you know what I mean?"  
Joey informed Valon.

"Oh" Valon nodded.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"Let me explain" Tristan said intervening.

"You see when you're in prison there are a few" "Well lets just say types of cons in here".

"Oh I know that" Valon replied. "I have seen documentaries and movies and stuff".

A guy sitting next to Valon with shaggy hair suddenly burst out laughing.

"You think that's gonna save ya kid?" he then clapped his hands and started rolling on the floor in the cafeteria.

There was an instant cheer from the inmates watching.

Just then a red and blonde haired guard came running into the café and picked the lunatic up off the floor.

A few inmates whistled at the innocent looking guard, but he ignored it and led the mad man out into one of the solitary cells.

"That's Gutter boy Jim" Joey whispered.

"He was raped when he was eight by three of his uncles in an alley by a gutter" Tristan explains.

"Or so he says" Joey adds.

"That's were all of his murders took place" Tristan continued, shaking his head at the middle aged man who was screaming and thudding the whole way to the confinement.

"How many did he kill?" Valon asked, never thinking that someone like him would be asking these sorts of questions in a million years.

They both shrugged.

Valon shuddered at the thought of these murderers just like Jim that surrounded him.

Joey and Tristan proceeded to inform Valon about the "Types" that lurk in the prison walls.

"We're telling you this cause we, "I dunno pity ya I guess" Joey adds.

Valon raises an eye.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

Tristan started to laugh.

"Never mind newbie" he muttered.

"Okay first off there are the pshyco's" Joey continued

"I m talking off their nut" "holy shit" "eat their young kinda a guys" Joey said in a heavy Bronx accent.

"Take those two over there" Tristan said, eyeing the two identical inmates with white blonde hair and dark purple eyes.

"The Deadly Duo we call em" Joey adds, looking at the two oddly.

"Marik and Malik Ishtar" Tristan said.

Valon looked over at them and gasped.

They sat alone and noone seemed to bother them, despite their odd appearance.

"Bakky lets em off with shit cuz they know all this Egyptian gang stuff and let me tell ya, their ways of torture are not nice" Tristan added.

"Bakky?" Valon asked. Remembering that name from the other night.

"Bakura" Tristan said curling his lip in hatred of the half Egyptian Sergeant.

"Second in charge and a complete wank" Joey said lowering his voice as he remembers a painful encounter with that officer when he was sent here.

"That prick has a lot to answer for" Tristan coldly snarled, looking over at the cocky white haired man.

"The guy with the rod" Valon thought to himself.

Valon was now shaking as he feared for what that sergeant would do to him.

Bakura was standing over by the two evil twins and exchanging something inside a brown paper bag.

"Still fresh" Marik smiled with an evil grin.

Ok so Marik wasn't as bad as his slightly older and more aggressive brother Malik Ishtar (by about three minutes)  
there wasn't really that much of a difference. They both killed their parents in a furious rage three years ago.

"They slit their mothers throat and took it out" Tristan whispered lowly.

"Then Malik cut out both of his dads eyes and squashed them right in front of their mother" Joey added with intensity as he told the tale of the Ishtar killing sprees.

"That was only the half of it" Tristan said, sticking out his tongue at the thought of it all.

"What they did afterwards was worse".

"No what they did to their other victims was worse" Joey butted in.

Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

"Why what did they do?" Valon asked, for some weird reason he wanted to hear more, even though it would make him fear the two more.

"I'm sure they'll tell ya" A voice echoed into Valon's Ear.

Joey clenched his teeth as he saw who had just decided to approach the new guy.

Valon turned around to see three rather tall and large males in stretched out overalls looking down at them.

"Whaddya want Keith?" Joey hissed.

Tristan could feel his fists clench as he thought about what these three men were capable of doing, and what they did do, to the likes of poor little Ryou.

Keith was the largest and toughest looking out of the three. He had tattoos on his arms, "I also got one on my…" "But you'll get to see that later my new play mate" Keith whispered gravely into Valon's ear.

His voice was raspy and his breath smelled of one million cigarettes.  
Valon didn't say anything. He sat there and took Keith's words in with fear and innocence.

"Get lost Bandit" Joey jumped up off the table. The bowl of porridge in front of Valon smashed onto the floor.

Bakura, who was still leaning in and chatting privately to the Ishtar men, rolled his eyes and sighed. He did not like to be disturbed when he was doing business. Especially not by the likes of Joey Wheeler, petty robber and Tristan Taylor his mortal in crime.

"You want another fight bitch?" Joey growled, throwing his arms out.

"Come and get me".

Bandit Keith (as he was known) rose to the challenge and was about to begin a full on fist fight when Bakura walked over.

"Well well well" He sarcastically dripped.

He stroked his club repeatedly in a warning kind of way and smiled at the two blonde delinquents.

"Joey Wheeler" he licked his lips.

Joey went silent and backed away from the fight.

"Cant keep away from trouble can we?" he queried.

Valon and Tristan observed the body language between the two.  
Bakura obviously had an impressive power over Joey.

Bakura let his white bangs dangle over his head as he leaned in until his mouth was on the tip of Joey's left ear.

"Perhaps you need a repeat performance of solitary confinement" he hissed proudly letting Joey shiver with a secret fear and dread.

Bakura looked over at Keith who was smirking with his other two fellow tormentors, Spike and Weevil. They were both a lot less dangerous looking but just as nasty...

"I don't see what you are laughing about you blonde piece of trash" Bakura snarled at Keith in his well defined accent.

"I think a little chat with Mr Kaiba is in order don't you?" Bakura said, eyeing up the two blonde criminals.

Joey gritted his teeth as did Keith.

A trip to the warden's office is not pleasant. Then again for Joey, a trip to Bakura's was worse.

Bakura then turned away and walked back over to the two Twins.

"With that ass on their side" "the Ishtars don't need to worry about anything"

Tristan said lowly.

That would explain why no one dared touch the Ishtar boys. No that anyone would dare anyway, but the fact that they had the likes of Sergeant Bakura on their side made it even harder for the sisters of the block to get into them.

* * *

After breakfast, the inmates all proceeded back to their cells where they would prepare for various jobs and duties around the prison.

After one of his many unpleasant visits with the warden, Joey and Keith returned, both a little worse for wear.

Keith had a fresh purple rim around his eye, while Joey rubbed on his arm, blood was seeping out of his uniform.

Valon observed the two blondes as they head their separate ways, letting their new wounds heal in time as most of Kaiba's lashings tended to.

Joey and Tristan kept Valon by them over the next few days, explaining all of the different inmates in full detail to him.

Valon was very grateful for this.

"Stay away from Ryou whatever you do" Tristan informed Valon as they walked into the laundry room.

The laundry room was a mass of steam and wet towels.

Valon was able to find his way to the large basin and began to work without being asked as he was terrified of not obeying this Seto Warden.

Joey and Tristan stood by Valon and were continuing their chat on the inmates.

"Ryou is an okay guy and all its just you don't wanna get yourself in more shit" "And since Kaiba is on his ass at the moment" "We steer clear" Joey said in an ordering voice.

Valon nodded and took on board everything that Joey and Tristan said. Like they were well respected authority figures who were nice enough to look out for him and show him the ropes.

"He is also being hounded by the sisters" Tristan added. Pulling a heap of towels and bedding out of the basin.

"The sisters?" Valon asked.

"Do I wanna know who they are?" he half joked.

"Yeah well you already know them" "It's that Keith asshole and his gang of pussies" Joey growled squeezing on the soaked linen to ring it out.

Valon gasped.

"Them?"

Tristan nodded, rinsing more dirty sheets.

"Now you know why they're called the sisters right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah" Valon nodded. Off course he knew. He was not a fool

He knew what prisoners with that name were like.

They were the same as that Bakura.

"Why don't they just screw each other and get it over with?" Valon thought as he felt the soapy water rub against his skin.

"If they wanna take you" "come and see me"  
Joey pointed to himself with a high sort of honour

that's the type of person that he was.

Joey always looked out for the little guy.  
He always had done, even through all of his years as a street punk with Tristan.

The three inmates continued to chat about the other inmates on their block.

Weevil- the self righteous murderer who enjoys anything that Bandit Keith does. Do not be fooled by his height and dorky appearance. Behind that weird hairstyle and those thick rimmed glasses lay a serpent most vile in the form of a human con man.

Once one of the most taunted and prone to midnight visits from Keith himself, Weevil quickly learned that in order to avoid the torture, Join the gang and endure the pain.

"Weevil basically worked his way up" Tristan said with a shudder.

Valon knew exactly what "Working ones way up" on a prison gang scale would mean

Rex- the fiery haired follower of Keith.  
He enjoyed jabbing spikes into people for pleasure as a kid and had spent most of his time in and out of locked wards until he decided to slit open a few nurses landing him and the sister's life sentences. Once considered a "Geek" for his love of dinosaurs and arciology, Rex knew that in order to survive this cruel existence known as prison life, he would either need to endure like Weevil or fight. Luckily for Rex, his appearance confused most cons into thinking he was an easy target not only for rape, but viscious beatings.

Rex soon set the record straight, and his love for the insane and the purely sadistic landed him a place in Keith's gang.

"Once Spike" ,"The old sister was moved south and put on death row"

"There was an opening shall we say" "Weevil had earned his badge" Tristan informed.

"Welcome to the sisterhood" Valon spat jokingly.

Then off course there was Yugi- the little red and black haired boy who also resembled someone else within the prison, Valon didn't know who though.

Yugi is constantly protesting his innocence which only leads to more torture from Seto Kaiba.

Valon did not know the full extent of Seto Kaiba's evil.

He knew that playing the "Innocence card" would not work, after taking just one look at the poor battered little inmate, lying helplessly on the floor while the other cons jeered and Bakura stood by, as if nothing has happened, every single time. This was to become a common scene for Valon in the Laundry room.

"If the feds knew what really went on inside these walls" Joey grunted.  
He thought of all the damage that the guards over the years had done, to the prisoners.

He recalls, Seto Kaiba watching as Bakura dragged an inmate naked along the halls.

"Why won't anyone say anything?" Valon asked confused.

"Like who?" Tristan replied defeated.

Noone was willing to risk their jobs and their lives to bring a wealthy prison warden and the entire staffing system down.

The more they spoke, the more terrified Valon became.  
This place was a living nightmare and nothing could save him, except possibly one or two half hearted inmates.

"So what you in here for anyway?" Tristan asked.

Valon didn't know how to respond.

"Uh well you see I"

He was about to answer when that Red and black haired Guard with blonde streaks arrived.

"He looks like that Yugi guy" Valon whispered as the Guard walked past the inmates.

Keith started making whistling sounds and grabbing himself in front of the guard. They knew he was a push over.

"That's the new guy Yami" "weak as cats piss too" Joey laughed.

Tristan gave the weary guard a sarcastic wave.

"Everyone calm down please" Yami tried to speak with authority, but it was as useful as Ryou trying to take charge.

Towels and water went everywhere as the inmates started throwing laundry around the room and soaking Yami in the soapy liquid.

"Ahh stop" he pleaded, falling to his knees.

Valon hid behind one of the basins and stayed there silently observing the tyrants that were making all of this mess.

Joey and Tristan were laughing and cheering along.

Valon suddenly heard the room go silent.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Seto Kaiba bellowed.

The room was stiff.

Valon crawled up from under the basin and stood silently.

"Yami my office now" Seto ordered.

The group all started chanting something as Yami red faced, followed Seto into the main office.

Bakura then came in with a smart grin on his face.

"I am going to enjoy watching you all suffer" he narrowed his eyes and looked over at Yugi, who was trembling under one of the sheets.

He walked over to him and ripped the cold sheet away.

"Well if it isn't Mr Innocent" he snarled.

He then grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked Yugi up.

He screeched as Bakura used his other fist to punch him in the gut.

"Get back to work" he hissed, looking at Yugi like he was filth.

He threw Yugi onto the ground and watched him scurry away to one of the basins.

"All of you Now" he sternly ordered.

* * *

Later that night. Valon sat in with Tristan and Joey for as long as Guard Devlin would allow.

He had become really attached to the two inmates. If the truth be told, he was more afraid of not being seen with them and having to face the sisters alone.

"Man that Bakura" "I just wanna break him in half" Joey seethed with anger.

"Well why don't you?" A loud voice penetrated from one of the cells near by.

"Give me time Malone give me time" Joey yelled back.

"Ha suppose it could be worse" Tristan shrugged.

_"Worse?"_ Valon thought inwardly. What could honestly be worse than the hell he was in at this very moment for the rest of his life?

"We could be Ryou or Yugi" "Or ..."Amelda"

"Who's Amelda?" Valon asked, Eyes wide open in curiousity.

"Well" Tristan sighed.

"What like I am afraid of what you are gonna tell me?" Valon questioned.

"I have heard enough horror stories about these people here already"

"Ha you getting feisty kid?" "I like that" Joey laughed and play punched Valon on the shoulder.

"Amelda despises Kaiba which is good"  
"he also despises women" Joey said.

"What?" Valon asked. He seemed puzzled.

"Ever since his mom raped him he started to loath them"

"which I can't understand man" Joey added Gawking at a pick of his Girlfriend back home.

"Wow" Valon exclaimed.

He looked over at a picture of the blonde haired girl; she had slight freckles and big green eyes.

"You like?" Joey joked.

Valon blushed.

"Her names Becca" Joey sounded in a daze as he thought about her. His eyes started to glisten as he thought about kissing her or making love to her again.

"Hey her and serenity are coming in this weekend for a visit" Tristan informed.

"Serenity is his girl and my little sis" Joey added.

He then turned his attention to what Tristan had said.

"What?" "Really did Dev arrange it?"

Tristan nodded, "yeah hes on during visiting hours"

"alright" Joey smiled.

* * *

Three cells down, Ryou sat alone, trembling.  
He knew that the sisters wouldn't be too far now.

"As soon as Guard Devlin changes cell blocks then they shall come" he mumbled to himself repeatedly.

In the cell next to him, he could hear screaming and sounds of intense pain.

"No please no more stop"

Ryou's eyes widened. "Yugi" he gasped, leaning in against the wall to see if he could make out what was happening to him.

He shut his eyes whenever he heard Yugi pine or scream.  
He thought of the many beatings he had taken in front of everyone because Kaiba would not have his "innocence" plea.

Yugi and Ryou were both like canvas's they're bodies were painted on frequently, in their own blood and body fluids.

There was nothing that Yugi could do to stop the tortures that were carried out by The Warden himself Seto Kaiba.

Ryou listened in and wandered who it was that was harming his beloved Yugi.

"It can't be the sisters" "Duke is still patrolling the cells" He thought aloud.

"Ahh" Yugi yelled in what sounded like a symphony of agony.

Ryou winced at the sound.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" he moaned.

Ryou continued to have his ear placed up against the wall until the screaming eventually came to a halt.

Ryou heard a door shut and shuddered as his suddenly opened.

"Hello Ryou dear" An all too familiar voice whispered in the dark.

"WH...why...why are you here?" Ryou mumbled, realising just who the fiend who scarred Yugi was.

"Oh Seto wanted me to attended to some lets just say Urgent matters" He replied, winking at his next victim with glee.

"Bakura I have told you, I can't be with you" "Now please leave"  
Ryou hunched himself into a ball and leaned against the concrete wall.

Bakura's eyes grew a deeper red with anger; he pulled out his steel blade and held it up towards Ryou's neck.

Ryou could smell Yugi's blood on the knife, it was strong, almost intoxicating.

He whimpered when he thought of poor Yugi lying in his blood, or worse his own semen

"You want the sisters to torment you every night until you die?" Bakura harshly mouthed.

"Is that what you want?" He stood over Ryou with the knife dangling above.

"Please Bakura don't let them get me" he whined, tears ran out of his eyes like river water running down a stream.

Bakura slid the blade into one of his leather pocket straps and knelt in beside him.

"I can protect you Little Ryou" he said softly stroking his tear ridden face.

Ryou shook his head and went to wipe his eyes, when Bakura held his hands down until his bones cracked onto the stone.

"Yaw" poor Ryou went to yell but was out of breath.

"Aww I imagine the crying has worn you out by now dear one"  
Bakura faked his sympathy so well, however despite his cruelty he really did want Ryou and could not understand why Ryou did not feel the same way.

Bakura then leaned in to kiss Ryou on the lips when Ryou moved his head away, with the only strength that he had left.

"Bakky we are cousins" Ryou held his head back and sobbed even more.

Bakura felt his teeth clench and his stomach turn.

"No" he yelled holding Ryou's arms down to the ground tightly.

He then leaped off of Ryou and smiled to hide his tears of rejection.

"Very well" he said in a low voice.

"I might just forget to leave the door unlocked"

"NOOOO" Ryou yelled, using all of his strength to scream.

Bakura shook his head and walked away, leaving the door ajar for the Sisters to attack.

* * *

Joey and Tristan were still chatting about their girls.

Valon looked around the cell.

"Shit I better go or Duke will have me"

Tristan and Joey looked at each other than both laughed hysterically.

"What?" "Wont he?" Valon asked, relying on Joey and Tristan's judgment.

Joey leaned in and whispered.

"Il let you in on a little secret" "if you tell anyone you'll be in for many treats from the sisters and Bakura and..."

Valon shushed Joey, "off course I wont tell"

Tristan nodded.

"See Duke and I used to be pals on the outside" Joey explained

"He got this job when he found out that I was locked in here"  
"Tristan wasn't too far away in joining me here and when Duke got the job he promised he would help us find a way outta here"

Valon was stunned. Boy had he been looked down on with love today.

Not only was he in jail with two guys that could protect him he now knew that they had ties with a guard who could get them out.

"The sisters won't touch us man" Tristan added, lowering his voice.

"They know we got someone helping us out they just dunno who"  
Joey said.

"And that's how it stays" Tristan warned Valon.

Valon nodded intently.

"Seto Kaiba's been looking for a way to bring me down since I got here" Joey groaned.

"If he finds out about Duke" "We're all dead" "and god knows about duke" Tristan added, making sure that no one heard anything but them.

Valon was curious. "How come the warden hates you so much Joey?"

Joey laughed a little then sighed.

"Long story kid".

"Oh tell me please I promise I will tell no one"

Valon was so eager to hear more, he was like a little child, who followed his loyal guardians wherever they went, whatever they said was right in his eyes...

Tristan laughed. "Hey kid you're alright"

"I told you he'd be ok" Joey added looking at Tristan.

"What?" Valon thought, but he didn't say anything.

"So what are you in here for anyway kid?" Tristan asked.

Valon sighed.

"Well you guys told me about Duke and all so I guess I better tell you"

Joey threw his arm around Valon.

"Hey did ya rob a bank?" "Traffic drugs from Mexico?" "Murder someone?"

Valon shook his head

"No nothing like that" he replied, appalled at the thought of being seen like that.

"Ha na I didn't really pick you for the slice n dice type" Joey joked.

Tristan laughed.

"Hey you wanna know how Joey ended up in the slammer?" he asked Valon.

"The same way that you did" Joey said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh how?" Valon asked.

"Let's just say we were in the wrong place at the wrong time" he replied thinking back to the night of the robbery.

"If only it had gone according to plan" Tristan shook his head annoyed.

"Me too" Valon said quietly.

"What?" Tristan and Joey both raised their dark brown eye brows.

"I was also in the wrong place at the wrong time"

* * *

Gonna have to end it there  
sorry I know its a bit of a cliff hanger but its late  
and im so tired man

I know its a long chappie too  
man I love writing this lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Meet Hakuoh**

"Whaddya mean?" Joey asked Valon.

The lights were going out one by one among the cells.

"Well" Valon began. "I was on my way to the bank" "My girlfriend and I were getting a loan out for our new apartment". As he spoke, he had to hold in his angst over what had led him inside this pure hell.

"Go on" Joey hinted.

"There was a robbery" "these thugs came in" "They were all dressed in black and had guns and started shooting", Valon trembled as he spoke.

He remembered hiding behind the counter with Tea his girlfriend. They clung to each other for dear life.

"We thought that once they had surrendered the money" "The guys would have gone". Valon took a deep breath.

"They didn't", "I heard one muffle through his balaclava that they couldn't leave without doing some minor damage".

Tristan and Joey listened in as Valon told them of how the three dark clothed robbers, held Tea against the wall and threatened her with a gun.

"They said if she didn't do what they said they would shoot her in the mouth".

"What did they wan her to do?" Joey asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well sex off course" Valon looked down at the concrete floor.

"She said" "Not on my life"

Valon blinked back a tear as he re called.

"She was so loyal" he shook his head in sadness.

"She was willing to risk her life for me and she did", "They shot her there and then in the mouth like they said". Valon closed his eyes and winced at the thought of his brown haired girlfriend's death.

"There was blood everywhere" Valon sweated.

"Anyway they held a gun to my head" "I thought that was it for me too when a police car pulled up outside".

"So they pinned it on ya?" Tristan said with angry eyes.

Valon nodded.

"They wiped Tea's blood all over me" "They handed me the gun and fled".

"Holy fk man" Joey was stunned.

"Ya don't bail man" "What a pack of low life pussy's" He felt his blood boil.

Valon did his best to hold in his horrid encounter by biting his lip and clenching onto the only bit of strength that he had.

"So the cops found me holding the gun and covered in Tea's blood"

"I was such a mess I didn't know what to say…" "I just stood there numb".

The sound of Duke Devlin's footsteps could be heard along the hall.

"Night boys" he yelled with a smart tone in his voice.

He wore his black uniform trouser pants and shirt with silver buttons a lot looser than Bakura.

Valon was then interrupted as the attractive dark haired guard opened up the metal cage known as Tristan and Joey's cell.

Joey looked up and grinned.

"So you got a shitty pro bono lawyer who told you that there was no chance in hell you'd win your case right?" Duke questioned, his arms crossed behind the already emotional little red head.

Valon nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dukes low yet seductive voice.

"Ah Valon meet Devlin over here" Joey introduced with a fake tone of politeness in his voice. Joey was anything but polite…nice enough at times, but not polite.

Duke sat down by Tristan.

"Yeah we met already didn't we kid?" Duke held out his hand to the lonely new inmate.

Valon coyly shook the not so mean guard's hand.

"Better not go around protesting your innocence kid" Duke warned, he then pulled out a brown paper which contained a misty bottle of Kentucky Bourbon.

"Ah ha good man" Joey thanked his pal, by taking the bottle and sculling about half the contents down his throat.

"Hey" Tristan yelled, grabbing the bottle out of Joeys hand and taking a swig.

Valon thought about Dukes words of warning.

"Why not?" he asked the Guard, who was now handing Joey a greasy looking cheese burger.

"Kaiba has no time for that" he replied.

"Just take Yugi down the hall there" he looked over out side the bars of the cell.

"Yeah he was an innocent or so he says" Tristan added.

"Why what he do?" Valon asked but was rudely interrupted by a loud scream from across the rusty corridor block.

Duke rolled his eyes and got back up.

"It's probably Ryou" he said annoyed.

"You better get going to your cell kid" he hinted for Valon to go and ran out the door.

Joey who was still munching on his cheese burger waved as Valon walked out of there cell.

He waved and continued to chat away to Tristan about the girls who were coming to see them on the weekend.

* * *

Valon sat alone in his cell, thinking, wandering regretting...

What would have been if he and Tea had not gone into the bank that day?

His Dad would still be talking to him and he would be snuggling up in bed with his girl.

All they wanted was a home of their own together.

Valon picked up a little picture of Tea that he had placed under his pillow.

He mourned for her every single day, and there was nothing that he could do to get his revenge on the thugs who did this to her.

He tossed and turned on his iron hard bed through the night.

* * *

Seto Kaiba spun his black club round and round as he walked past each individual inmate on the cell.

Bakura walked like a peacock behind him, making sure to show off his body in his tight uniform that clung to his skin.

Again Seto stopped at Ryou and leaned in towards him.

Valon stood silently in his orange overalls and peered in to see what Ryou looked like that morning.

Everybody knew that the sisters had been to visit him last night.

Duke had gotten there too late as usual, for Ryou was only allowed to scream when they had finished and bolted back into their cells for the night.

"You're cant hide it forever" Seto growled at the little white haired inmate.

His face had patched of freshly cut skin opened.

The uniform hid his scars and the giant gash that was on his thigh.

The pain was intense and the sore throbbed through the creased tatted overalls he was wearing.

Seto glared a thousand daggers at the grey eyed inmate and continued to walk along, avoiding the Ishtars who stood there looking smug.

Malik had blood on his teeth, but managed to hide it by keeping his mouth closed when Seto walked past him.

Marik looked over at his brother and smiled with an evil grin. Whenever those two smiled their purple eyes became wider and glowed almost.

Seto stopped this time at Tristan and Joey who were standing along side each other.

Joey held his stance, not letting Seto get the better of him with his insults and threats.

"Morning Wheeler" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Morning sir" Joey replied through sheer determination.

How he wanted to jump on him and slit his throat, but he knew that anything he said or did was an instant torture for him.

Seto winked at Tristan with a not so inviting glare and carried on until he reached the end cell which Valon didn't even know held an inmate.

"See that Hakuoh is out for breakfast will you?" Seto ordered.

Bakura nodded and stood by the cell that contained this illusive prisoner.

Seto brushed past Valon. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Seto then stopped by Yugi and patted the battered looking boy on the head in a satisfied manner.

Yugi squinted in pain, as Seto hit one of the nerves that Bakura had last night.

He then looked down at the poor trembling mess that was Yugi.

"Yugi Moto". "How are we this morning?" "Perhaps you're about ready to confess?"

Yugi did not reply, until of course Seto hit him in the stomach with his club.

Yugi fell to the ground and clenched his abdomen.

"AHH" he screeched.

Seto then strode off, his black coat trailing behind him.

"That guys worse than an SS officer" Valon said as Him and Joey walked into the crowded cafeteria.

"Na not much in it really" Tristan added.

* * *

Joey and Tristan didn't even bother going to get anything for breakfast; they had a good enough meal last night thanks to their pal Duke.

Valon was hungry yet also refused to eat, there was no way he was gonna risk going up there, not without Joey or Tristan.

Just then a tray fell to the ground. It was Ryou's.

Keith and his two followers surrounded him, kicking him profusely in the head.

Joey shook his head and sighed.

Valon looked away to and felt himself grow with anger as he saw Sergeant Bakura stand against the cafeteria wall with his arms folded.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Valon asked shaking in fear and anger.

"Cause hes a pure evil ass hole Joey yelled loudly so Bakura could hear him.

The Ishtars whispered something amongst themselves; God knows what they were chewing on for breakfast. Most likely it was something that Bakura had given them.

Keith lay Ryou down in the middle of the floor and slid his hand up his sore leg.

He squeezed on the gash making Ryou yelp.

"I like to leave my mark" Keith whispered, running his other hand over Ryou.

Ryou looked at Bakura with pleading eyes.

His eyes begged him to stop.

Bakura then casually walked over to the sisters told them to break it up.

The sisters winked at their victim and walked over to one of the tables.

The sergeant looked down at the pain stricken Egyptian boy.

He had an unsolved look of resentment in his eyes. He shook his head and walked away.

Bakura then approached Joey and gripped his shoulders.

Joey shuddered and turned around.

You're venturing into deep waters mutt" he coldly scowled with warning.

"Yeah well it's lucky he's a good swimmer then isn't it?" Tristan retaliated.

Bakura loosened his grip on Joey and focused his red eyes on to Joey's pal.

"Il get you for that Taylor" Bakura hissed.

Tristan rolled his eyes and dismissed the sergeant's comment.

"Foolish boy" Malik shook his head. Marik agreed and continued to devour a rather soft looking fleshy substance...what was it?

Bakura proceeded to walk over to the Ishtar men when the room suddenly went quiet.

Joey and Tristan turned to face the entrance to the cafeteria, as did everyone else, including Yugi and Ryou.

The man standing by the entrance glided through the room until he reached the counter.

"Thank you" he politely said as he was handed a sloppy bowl of mushy banana.

Valon widened his eyes, he was an inmate no doubt about that.

He wore his orange suit in such pristine condition and his accent was that of a man from Victorian England.

He quietly took a seat alone at the far end of the cafeteria.

After a few moments silence, Bakura approached this somewhat intriguing convict.

He mumbled something to him, before backing away slightly and walking rather quickly to the entrance to monitor the inmates.

When the chatting started again, Valon felt it safe to talk again.

"Who is that guy?" he whispered, looking over at the young well mannered man.

"The fourth horseman of the apocalypse" Malik replied, in a scary voice, trying to scare the new inmate.

Marik stood beside and laughed.

"Fk off would ya?" Joey yelled back.

The Egyptian boys looked at Valon and exchanged glances.

They then left, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Valon didn't know why or what the Ishtars were planning, but he was more concerned about this inmate that had the other cons all stunned.

Tristan leaned in and in a low voice informed Valon "that's Hakuoh"

"Oh" Valon replied, remembering the warden mentioning his name.

"No one gets near him" Joey informed.

"Not even the fags"

Valon was confused.

He was expecting a bandit Keith to be the inmate that all the men feared, not a well mannered English boy.

"Seto won't even go there when it comes to punishing him"

Tristan explained.

"What about the sergeant?" Valon asked, looking over at the grey haired man with a pasty complexion.

"Ha" Joey snorted.

"Not even Bakky" Tristan remarked.

Valon raised an eye brow and studied this Hakuoh.

He looked almost as innocent as Ryou. He was not much taller than Yugi or Valon either and had an almost sweet looking face.

No feature was out of place, although Valon did notice something in his eyes. His grey pools were unlike normal eyes, not because of appearance, oh no. There was an unspeakable force in his eyes.

The question was, did Valon really want to find out what that force was?

Was it wise to even think the thought that had just that second crossed his mind?

Dare he befriend Hakuoh?

Or would the events that are about to take place that very night make his mind up for him?

* * *

TBC

Sure befriending him would have benefits beyond belief and noone would be able to even shoot a glance at Valon, let alone beat him?

But were there consequences to these intentions??


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**RAGE**

Hehe im loving this chappie

Finally some violence and cruelty with a few surprises...

Hmmm

* * *

_**After math**_

The morning dawned on the Prison like it did every day unless it was raining...

Valon stood like a soldier along with the other dreary inmates that morning and watched The Ring Master Seto Kaiba approach each convict.

He then narrowed his aqua eyes when Bakura walked closely by the Warden, his uniform was tight and smooth as usual and Prisoners started to jeer on about how hot his ass looked inside his tight black trousers.

Valon shuddered at the past thoughts of what had taken place last night... _The constant pain, the panting, the pushing and thrusting, while that "Sexy" Sergeant stood silently like a shadow watching….watching and smiling that devils grin_

Valon closed his eyes, he could feel sweat drop from his tatty red hair along his once smooth face.

There was something about the way Valon looked this morning that was different, something that the likes of Ryou and Yugi would have felt the very first time it had happened to them...

His eyes were almost frosted with film and his skin had slight purple bruising which he kept hidden inside his off colour uniform.

He glanced over at poor Yugi who could barely stand up in his ripped overalls.

There was no hiding his scars emotionally and physically he was a mess.

His hair was still sticky from the blood that had been shed last night.

His purple eyes were stained with misty film like tears and his face and hands told a story in severed red lines.

Valon winced as a shooting pain drove up and down his leg.

The throbbing had still not gone away.

"Ready to plead Guilty this time Underdog" Seto asked, clapping his club in one hand, back and forth.

Yugi cringed and shook his head.

"Ahh" Seto scowled, slamming him in the gut with his Black club twice.

The little Egyptian couldn't even murmur the pain he was in.

Seto stood over him and snarled.

"Take him to the infirmary"

A few whispers could be heard between a few shocked and in the Ishtars case, _**pleased**_ inmates, but the chatter was silenced again by Seto's harsh abuse on poor little Ryou.

"If you do not crack soon boy" he warned sternly, holding one of his rods under his throat.

Ryou, who also looked worse for wear after last night, squinted and tried to hide his fear.

Seto then let go of Ryou by the collar and threw him against the cell block bars, so his face came into contact with the railing.

"Ahh" he yelled in shock and pain.

He stood back up and immediately took his place by his cell.

No one was allowed to say anything. The warden was like the king SS officer of a Nazi concentration camp and you didn't argue with them now did you?

Tristan who is appalled at Seto's Violence leans in and quietly asks Valon if he's okay.

Joey who is standing by him, whispers "You don't look too good man" "You sure you're gonna be ok today?"

Valon took a deep breath and nodded politely.

He couldn't exactly say "No im not"; "the sisters fornicated me"

In the Wardens presence now could he?

All of A sudden Tristan was tapped on the shoulder and asked to resume his position of facing the warden...

"Is something the matter?" Seto said with a sympathy that was dripping with sarcastic.

Bakura, not being one to let a grudge go, gently re informed Mr Kaiba of Tristan and Joey's predicament.

Kaiba nods in realisation.

"Ah yes how rude of me to forget" Seto snarls, shooting daggers at both Wheeler and Taylor.

"I'm going to ask you both this time and then if I don't get the answer I am looking for", "I will have Mr Taylor here escorted into my office for a while"

Joey seethed with anger inside.

Tristan knew what a visit to the warden's office entailed and given the circumstances; a little while would be a lot longer….

"Now Wheeler" Kaiba says proudly.

Joey stands still and looks up at Kaiba with disgust and frustration.

"Yes Mr Kaiba?"

The blue eyed warden leans in and rests one hand against the wall so his brown bangs hang down in front of Joeys green eyes.

"Who's helping you out down here?"

Joey shrugs his shoulders and plays dumb for the hundredth time, knowing it infuriates Kaiba was worth the brutal bashing he received in the groin and pelvis.

Joey held in his pain and clutched onto his stomach.

"Mr Taylor" Seto turned his attention onto the brunette prisoner.

Joey looked at Tristan with fear in his eyes, but was quickly carted off by the SGT Bakura to the cafeteria for breakfast with the others.

"Kaiba" "It's nothing to do with Taylor" He yelled in rage as the white haired brute dragged him along the concrete floors by the arm.

Tristan was left alone with Kaiba in the empty cell wing for his interrogation

The more he thought of that night, the more Valon's thought had become a decision.

"_I gotta get in with Hakuoh"_

Ironically the well mannered murderer was on his mind last night when he was rudely visited by Keith and the sisters, thanks to the wonderful Sgt Bakky…

* * *

_The previous night_

The lights went off, thoughts of his girlfriend tea encamped him as the green eyed male started to drift off to sleep….

"Wakey" "Wakey"

A familiar gruff voice whispered.

Valon nearly jumped out of his skin, but instead fell flat on the concrete cell floor.

He was then held up by Weevil

"Eggs and Bakey" The evil nerd grinned.

Keith grabbed the prisoner by the arm and whispered into his ear.

"Welcome to your initiation"

Valon gulped. He couldn't scream that only made things worse and if Yugi and Ryou were anything to go by, yelling for help did nothing…..

"It's too bad that your little pals Wheeler and Taylor aren't around now aint

it?"

Valon glared at the scruffy, fowl mannered scumbag and went to talk…

"I..." he was quickly muffled with one of the sister's greasy hands and pushed down on his stomach against the cold wet floor.

"They sleep soundly" "While you get a sister special"

The three chanted rudely….

Bakura stood by the "Accidentally left open" cell with his arms folded.

Abusing his authority was what this tyrant did best.

* * *

_Now_

The day continued as any other day for a convicted criminal in a maximum security prison would.

Except for Tristan who was still inside the warden's office after being asked politely in the morning to join him in his office.

The rest of the inmates worked, ate the small amounts they were given and basically did all they could in their minds to get through another day, all the while being slowly torn apart inside and brutally beaten outside.

Joey could not concentrate all day; he was worrying about his pal Tristan.

He prayed to god that his best buddy would not say a word about duke, or it would not only be him in the shit, Duke and Tristan would also suffer greatly.

In the laundry room, Valon continued his work, standing beside Joey and trying to hide his inner pain and physical abuse from the night before.

"So Joey" "How does one approach Hakuoh?"

He asked with slight caution.

Joey, who was washing the same towel repeatedly, because he was in a daze, just says "Huh?"

Yami observes Joseph wheeler and walks over to him.

"Something on your mind?" the Yugi look-a-like questions.

"Uh yeah" Joey grunts, throwing his towel to the floor.

Yami sighs.

"I know" "Tristan is in a difficult situation"

Then out of pure randomness and utter "never been done before by any other guard", Yami asks if Joey would like to take some time out to talk about it.

Silence fills the entire wing; they all stop working and begin whispering rather loudly.

"Unfair" Rex yells.

The Ishtar brothers shrug their shoulders and lean against the dryers.

"What do we care?" They both laugh.

Valon is happy for Joey, but completely infuriated that he got no response. He felt bad for wheeler, but Joey was not the one being raped and looking forward to another late night rape tonight and most likely the night after that one too.

Using this situation to his advantage Valon slithered out of the laundry room, past the other two guards who were busy poking and prodding the delinquents who weren't working.

"Quit your gawking"

They ordered.

"Why does Wheeler get special treatment huh?" An inmate asked (bad move)

He is answered with a thud on the head by a shiny black club.

"Yami is a guard, you aint ""Now quit your hollering and get back to work"

By this point Valon had managed to scamper away back to his cell wing and was now only metres away from where Hakuoh sat, inside a large iron cell with double automatic door security.

He knew he needed a plan to get in there.

Amelda was the only other prisoner in confinement so strict; did Valon really want to do something so insane?

He knew the only way into one of these cells was to do something crazy and rebellious………

Perhaps just being there when he was meant to be working was bad enough?

Thoughts like this were racing through his mind, when all of sudden he heard footsteps behind him, they were getting closer and closer…

Needless to say it was the Sergeant.

"_Damn, does he ever have a day off?"_ The redhead thought to himself.

Bakky prodded Valon in the stomach with his signature metal rod.

"What are you doing here boy?" he questioned with curiosity.

"I was..." "Ahh wanting to see Hakuoh" The words just blurted out of him like vomit.

He didn't mean to say them, although he thought of it.

Bakura tilted his head ad laughed.

He then took Valon by the scruff of his collar and approached the automatic steel door.

He punched in a code and the door slowly opened, revealing a barred cell with Hakuoh sitting inside reading a book.

"You wanna see him?" Bakky yelled. "He's all yours" In that instant, Bakura pressed another button which opened the cell door and chucked Valon inside by the collar, kicking him in the legs to make sure they were out of the doors way.

Valon trembled on the floor, beside this polite yet most feared of all feared inmates, Hakuoh.

Bakura cackled as the doors shut one by one, in casing Valon….

He knelt on the ground and looked up at the ashy haired male reading a book.

Hakuoh then raised his eyes, as if what Bakura had just done was nothing that interesting.

"Who are you?" the polite mannered male asked.

"Uh well Uh" Valon struggled to find the words to say, when Hakuoh put his book down by his bed and knelt down beside him.

"Don't fear me boy" he said calmly, he then placed both hands on Valon's shoulders and the redhead instantly fell asleep on the hard cold concrete silently.

"Lullaby and good night" Hakuoh sang ever so softly.

While he sang he resumed his position, on his bed reading a much rather intriguing book….

* * *

_Later that Night in the wing_

Bakura drew circles with his tall black rod (weapon of choice)

He sighed and looked at the ceiling of the dingy cell which contained a frightened and fed up Ryou.

Screams of pain were coming from the other cell room.

Yugi cried and cried but none of the guards on duty did anything.

Those were Bakky's orders, once the Warden had gone home for the night.

Ryou sat on the bed, tears streaming down his face; he knew the sisters would be visiting him next. Ryou also knew that he wasn't going to be able to put up with too many more trips to the infirmary.

"Aids" Bakura hissed, crawling on the bed beside him.

Ryou squinted at the thought.

"Sexually transmitted diseases"

"Of the worst kind"

"The kind where the victim gets no pleasure during the sex and no pleasure afterward"

These words rung only to true for the fragile little cousin of Bakura's

Bakura used his art of persuasion to inform him of how cruel these diseases would be left unchecked…..

"There is a chance you're clean my dear boy"

"And you can stay that way"

The Sgt stroked the weeping boy's hair softly as he lay beside him.

"No more midnight rendezvous from the scummy sisters"

"No more vicious beatings" "Unless off course you like it that way?"

He whispered these words into his cousin's ear...

Bakura then chuckled to himself.

"I know you prefer gentle touching"

He placed a warm hand on Ryou's freshly wounded cheek.

"You need taking care of"

"I can make those nasty people go away"

He kissed his forehead gently.

"Just think" "No more pain without warning":

"No need to fear the warden" "I'll make sure of that" Bakura says with narrowed eyes.

Once Ryou was his, Bakura would make damn sure that nobody not even Seto Kaiba laid a fingernail on him…..

Feeling weak, tearful and fed up, Ryou turned to face Bakura lying beside him on the bed.

"Bakura" He mumbled, blood drying on his wounded face.

Bakura sat up and looked intently at his little cousin.

"Yes?"

Ryou closed his eyes and winced.

"If"…"I am with you" "Will you take me to the..."

He starts to cough. His chest aches and he struggles to spit up fresh mucus.

Bakura widens his devilish eyes and hoists Ryou up.

"What is it sweetie?" He asks.

"Please, I need a doctor"…"Hospital" he coughed even louder than before and winced as his wounds throbbed with each movement.

Bakura held his lover tightly and pressed his lips against his skin.

"Yes" "I'll get you out of here" "We will see a real doctor"

"No infirmary for you my sweet angel" He whispered comfortingly.

Ryou felt his insides breath a sigh of relief.

"Bakk" "Bakk" "Bakura, he coughed.

"Thank you" His eyes watery from new tears.

Bakura then smiled a rare occurrence for the horrid and cruel Egyptian guard.

His smile was warm and welcoming.

All of sudden, the sisters came in.

Bakura turned to face them, making sure he tightened his grip on his precious little Ryou.

"Ah we're all done" Keith informed, wiping his hands.

Rex and Weevil wiped themselves down as though they had just been in a brawl.

The three men observed the cuddles between the two cousins confusedly.

"So does this mean he's off limits or what Serge?" Keith ignorantly asked.

Ryou buried his head into Bakura's.

"Don't let them hurt me Bakky" he muffled.

"Shh" "Shh" _"nothing's going to harm you" _The Sergeant sang. (A song from one of his fave musicals, Sweeney Todd))

_"Not while I'm around"_

As he sang, he glared with misty eyes at the three delinquents.

With a look that could literally kill them Bakura hushed his wary cousin while pointing to the cell rooms each sister belonged in.

"You three had your fun, now get back in your cell before I do something you won't like" His voice was cruel and taunting.

This gave Ryou a sick form of relief and comfort.

The three sisters trudged off back into their cells, which were fastened shut by the guards.

"Now time to take you to the hospital" "Away from this place" Bakura smiled.

Ryou's eyes widened. "Can you…."Really uh "really..."

He coughed up his words.

Bakura nodded.

"Im sure I can arrange something" he assured.

* * *

Once arrangements had been made for Bakura to escort Ryou to the general Public Hospital, The other two guards took charge.

They were given a specific order from the sergeant that was to be sent to the "Sisters" immediately.

The order was for a scented not of paper with a warning to be sent to the sisters ring leader Keith.

The note read

"**Don't you EVER touch Ryou again"**

"**You know what I am capable of doing if you do"**

Keith grunted and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Dammit"

Who would his new prey be?

Unaware of Valon's new "relocation" his demeanour changed into a dirty grin when he thought of the new comer, so new so tender and so ripe…

"I guess two is better than nothing" He shrugged.

* * *

TBC

Oh no more nasty visits for Ryou

Is their relationship sweet or deadly?

And what will happen to poor old Tristan and Duke?

Worse still…what will happen to Joey?

When Valon eventually wakes up he is in for a whole lot of wild, weird and a cruel that almost makes you feel sympathetic…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**Rage and Romance"**

* * *

THE INFIRMARY

Yugi lies in one of the dirty hospital beds. He can barely breathe and his body aches from side to side.

He begins to whimper as he thinks of the cruelty his fellow prison mates had displayed on his poor soul. He winced when he thought of Seto kaiba and Sergeant Bakky. Tears began to trickle along his blood stained face as his thoughts turn to Ryou, the only person he has ever loved.

"_I can't take this anymore" _he says in his mind.

"_There is only one thing I can do" _ he whispers with his last ounce of strength before a dark haired nurse comes to hush him and injects a little more morphine into his veins.

"Its okay" She calmly informs. "Isis is here to take care of you".

* * *

Yami and Joey's talk did little to stop what Kaiba had planned for Tristan in the office.

However during the time Valon snuck off to see Hakuoh and before Ryou had given in to Bakura's temptaions, Yami and Joey talked outside by the sports field, while Bakura remain in charge of the laundry room….

Ryou lay bruised and battered on the laundry room floor. The showers had taken a lot out of him that morning.

Bakura was unaware that his little treasure was about to _accept_ his affections, so he subtly let the short haired boy lay there while the sisters laughed and got back to their laundry duties.

Devlin stood tall with his arms folded, observing the cons and their various actions.

"That's enough you two" He scowled at the Ishtar brothers who were casually flicking towels at one another and generally not obeying orders.

"Oh you'll be sorry you said that Duke boy" Bandit yelled out. Valon and Kyo both sniggered in agreement.

"Back to work Keith" Devlin retaliated.

Little did Duke know he really was going to be SORRY

To most of the inmates, Yami was a bit of a joke and they knew they could rile him up as often as they pleased.

Talking with an inmate such as Joey was bound to cause a stir.

"I know I can not stop Kaiba but there is a way I can prevent something even worse happening" The tri coloured haired male explains.

Joey grows a look of suspisicon.

Joey and Tristan stop for a second and look at each other.

"Well Seargent bakura is the head of the wing"

Yami explains.

"And Kaiba is above him"

joey looked up at the cloudy sky and thought of the cruel and tretious being known as Seto kaiba.

"don't I know it"

Yami smiles at Joey.

Joey sighs and kicks the dust on the outside ground with his shoe, he then looks at the guard oddly.

"Uh you goin somewhere with this?"

Yami nods.

"Pegasus is above Kaiba"

"Oh peg" joey says, remembering the oldish grey haired man's warm voice as he welcomed the then new prisoner Joesph Wheeler to HIS prison with a handshake and a bible.

"I only met him like twice since I been In here" Joey replies

"He's nice right?"

"Ha" "That guy?" Yami mocks. "He's nice when he wants to be" "and il l et you in on a little secret"

Yami leans in and whispers.

"Kaiba hates him"

Joey nods his head. "I see"

Yami tells joey to bide his time and hold on,they may have something they can use against the big shot CEO of the prison, if they play their cards right with Pegasus the owner.

Joey and Yami both walk back to the laundry room, where Joey resumes his position washing the towels.

Yami stands beside Joey so Bakura can not taunt him and continues to chat to the blonde about Pegasus and the fued berween him and Kaiba.

"Well if we find out what Pegasus has done to cause Kaiba to hate him so much"…"even worse work Under him" "Then we can use this to our advantage" Yami explains.

Joey smiles, for the first time in his life he feels a sense of releif. Why Yami was helping him he did not know, he thought it best not to ask the kind guards intentions just in case he changed his mind…

"Well this Pegasus sounds alright in my book" Joey jokes, while scrubbing.

"anyone who can hurt Kaiba the way he has deserves respect"

"That guy does NOT deserve anything"

A gruff voice from behind replies

"Raphael" joey says starring at the heavily built con walking towards them.

Everyone knew Raphael, noone dare touch him. He was in here before the 'sisters' even started high school. He was feared not as much as Amelda however, but he wasn't the sort of person you talked back to…

"When I think of what that prick did to me" "And the unlucky ones" He growls.

By now the majority of the inmates had stopped working if they were working that is, and are listening intently to what the oldish blonde haired man is saying.

"Ha that guy goes around handing out bibles when he doesn't take on a word of it"

"Man" Joey winces at the very thought of what Pegasus must be doing.

To reduce someone like Raph to shudder, it must be something pretty awful.

"He still sounds better than Kaiba right?" Joey half jokes.

"He is NOT better than Kaiba" Raphael growls.

Yami decides (for the sake of his job) he had better cut the chatter and get the prisoners back to work.

"Alright Raphael time to go back to your cell and let the others finish working"

Yami ushers a rather subdued Raphael off into his cell.

Just then Sergeant Bakky stops talking to the Ishtars who were busy doing nothing anyway.

The inmates immediately start working again as Bakura heads toward Yami and casually reminds him he has a JOB to do and to start working.

He looks over at Joey and grins evilly.

Joey shoots the Sergeant a glare. He knew Seto despised him more than poor Tristan. What did Seto need him for?

Bakura strides over to Joey and strokes his shoulder. Wheeler moves away with a look of pure disgust on his face. Knowing there was absolutely nothing that he could do about the situation he was in.

Ryou shudders at the sleazy grey haired superior. The evil gleam in his misty eyes gave him the jolts and sent his inner being back to last night. His heart pounded and he knew he could take this torment no more

The other inmates, including the sisters are just relieved that Bakky is not picking on them at the moment.

He dangles his black club back and forth in front of the scruffy blonde's face. He then leans in and whispers "I told Tristan he would pay for what he said"

Joey's lips curl and he feels himself seethe with rage.

"Im not one to break a promise now am I?" he bites the tip of his middle finger and spins around proceeding to walk over to the Ishtar brothers.

Joey wants to yell and scream, but what good would any of that do.

All he could do now is pray for his closest pal; pray that he would be alright and that he would make it to see his girlfriend on Saturday….

* * *

Seto Kaiba's office:

"_This little piggy"_

Seto embraces Mai from the waist up and kisses her passionately.

"Wait up for me okay?" he seductively hushes into her ear.

"With pleasure" The made up blonde replies, running her hands along his toned body.

As mai proceeds to leave, Tristan Taylor walks in. Mai struts past him in her short skirt and tight halter neck.

He knows what she gets up to behind the wardens back.

Mai just winks at the brown haired inmate who is silently glaring at the fiancé of the hated Mr Kaiba.

As soon as Mai is out of the room, seto approaches Tristan coldly and fiercely.

His blue eyes are glistening with demise.

"_Ha if only you knew what your girl was up to", _he thinks to himself as Seto surveys Taylor with scepticism.

Tristan knew he could never tell, not only is there a risk that Seto would'ent believe any bad evidence against mai, but it would hurt Joey even more that he is already being hurt by kaiba.

"Tell me Taylor", Kaiba begins. "Just who is working with wheeler?"

Tristan shrugs in confusion. "Sir I don't know what you are talking about".

"Bad move" Seto snarls.

The tone in his voice was cold and harsh; he was in no mood for procrastinating inmates this afternoon.

Seto thrusts out his black club and slams it into Tristan's torso.

"Ah" Tristan winces, clenching onto his waist. He will not show how much pain he is really feeling.

Seto then grabs one of his many weapons, a long black metal rod and swiftly knocks Tristan in the head, bruising his forehead.

Tristan falls on his back in throbbing pain.

Kaiba leans over him and hisses.

"I'll only ask one more time Taylor"

"Who is working with Wheeler?"

Tristan could barley make out the image standing above him. His head was pounding and his stomach ached. He could barley talk.

Thoughts of serenity and Joey quickly made themselves known in his mind.

He shook his head and managed to spit out "NO"

Even though that answer would cost him greatly, Tristan would never betray his closest friend, he knew Joey would never backstab him either.

Seto didn't say anything for a second. He then moved away from Tristan and asked him to stand on his feet. He asked this in a rather quiet tone.

Not knowing what to expect, Tristan forced himself up onto his two feet and stood in the wardens office dizzy from the blow to the head and hunching slightly.

Seto sat back on his desk and cupped his hands.

"Place your right hand on my desk", he orders.

The brown haired inmate was unaware of the warden kaiba's intentions, never the less he knew not to ask questions.

With blood trickling down his face, Tristan winced as he placed his hand on the auburn polished desk.

"We are going to play a game" Seto informed Mr taylor, with narrowed blues.

Tristan raised a jagged brow.

Kaiba leaned in toward the brunette inmate, so he was parallell in distance with him.

"have you heard of "this little piggy?" he asks, reaching for an instrument placed at his desk.

"What?" Tristan replied, confused and dizzy.

Seto smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh well" "You're about to find out exactly what this little game of mine entails"

He says with a dark hiss.

"Do whatever you want Kaiba" Tristan spits. "I'll never tell"

Kaiba sighs sarcastically, looks away from the table where he is positioned and then back at Tristan.

Silence fills the room breifly.

Seto then yanks one of his Tristans bony fingers infront of him.

"This little piggy went to market" he says with a devilish tone of voice.

Tristan shivers throughout his entire body, just what is the likelyhood of the wardens intentions for that middle finger he gently caressing?

"Now shall we send it home?" Kaiba tilts his head, and holds up his instrument, which happen to be a set of steel tweezers.

Tristan closes his eyes and looks away.

"I told you PIG I aint sayin nothin" "not about wheeler, not ever"

His voice is adimant, although his pain drenched body begs to differ.

Seto huffs brefily, before narrowing his eyes and applying the sterling silver tweezers against Tristans middle finger nail.

"Guess this little piggy wont be going home" he says with a sympathy so fake it tasted like saccharin.

"AHHH" Tristan almost collapses as his finger nail is ripped off in one swift motion.

"This little piggy had roast beef" Seto snarls, yanking out Tristans middle finger and ripping another fingernail so swiftly.

Blood accumultaes from Taylors finger tips.

He falls to the floor and clutches onto his hands, blowing on them for some light releif.

"Im not finished playing Taylor" Seto growls, he bends down, yanks tristans bruised arm out infront of him and hoists his left hand up.

"Now Im giving you one more chance" Seto calmly says, fully in control of his situation.

"Because, that's the kind and caring guy I am"

Tristan can not retaliate, subtle remarks and harsh words evade him. He can barely make out a sound, his body is wracked with pain and he knows he will need a trip to the infirmary.

Kneeling opposite the warden, in a soaked and blood stained orange uniform, Tristan clenches his bleeding hand and closes his eyes.

With the last ounce of strength he feels he has, he murmurs.

"Joey" "I cant" "Serenity" "ahh"

Seto raises a neatly arched brow.

"Listen taylor" "TELL ME WHO'S WORKING WITH WHEELER""

"I..I..CANT"

Seto looks to the ground, his grasp is tight around Taylors right arm.

He hoists his hand up, causing Taylors body to stretch. "Ahhh" He screams.

"These little piggys are off to the slaughter house" Seto grins.

His sarcasim and poetic way of speaking only makes what he is going to do even more suspensful.

Seto uses his free hand, the one that is not hoisting up a battered prisoner, to pick up yet another one of his deadly "utensils"

With a utensil as harmless as a bottle opener, Seto places One of Tristans fingers in the utensil, with a motion that would normally be performed when opening a bottle of beer, Seto presses down hard on the bony flesh infront of him and snaps the finger bone in half as quickly as one would when flicking the cap off that alcoholic bottle.

Each scream is louder and more horrendous for tristan, as Seto chants along with each finger he breaks.

The sound of each finger bone being ripped made a cracking sound underneath Tristans skin

"This little piggy went to market"

CRACK

"This little piggy went home"

CRACK

"This little piggy had apple pie"

CRACK

"This little piggy SAID NO"

"NOOOO" Tristan yelled, his scream could be heard throughout the wardens head quarters.

* * *

By now the rest of the inmates were back in their cells, waiting to be let out for lunch and general recreation.

SGT Bakky chatted with the ishtars before sliding his thick black rod along each metal bar until he reached Joesph Wheelers cell.

"It wont be long now my dear blonde idiot"

Joey clasps onto the bars, callouses have formed on his hands from repeated clenching but he does not care. He knows something bad is gonna happen in there if Tristan is put through any more pain.

Just then two guards come bounding through the cell rooms, they are holding one arm each of a wary battered prisoner, as he is dragged along the floor.

Blood is coming from both of his hands, and leaves a trail on the cold concrete ground all the way to the infirmary.

Joeys eyes widen.

"What have you done?" He gasps.

"No What have YOU done?" Bakky whispers with a devils grin from outside the cell.

Screams from tristan can be heard until he reaches the hospital bed.

"Im sorry Joey I had to" "He was gonna break me in half"

"I I …I Cant move" "Im sorry buddy" "Ahhhhhhhh"

"Taylor" A voice yells out.

"Taylors been done" someone else yells.

"They got taylor" "Hey Vince taylors goin to the infirmary"

Just then Seto approached the G block where the screams and chatter could be heard.

He addresses each Guard to quieten down the inmates.

"Silence" Kaiba hisses.

"Everyone in the cafeteria" "Open their cells"

With that, the inmates scurry into the eating area, except for amelda offcourse…..

Joey's cell remains closed.

"That's it for now Bakura" He says to The brutally violent head guard.

The white haired male nods and winks at Joey before heading toward the lunchroom for more fun and games.

"Wheeler" Seto leans against the bars and wraps his fingers around them.

"Looks like You're piggy Squealed"

Joey gasps……..

Seto flicks his fingers and two guards come and seize the blonde inmate.

"No" "you bastard Kaiba" "It aint his fault" "You're gonna get your's" "And I cant wait to see it" His Shrill voice echoes those words throughout the penitentary.

Wheeler is thrown in with Amelda, in maximum security with no visitation rights or recreation time for 3 months. He will not be allowed to work with or socialise with the other inmates until he is out of confinment.

"Welcome to hell" One of the guards smirk.

"Oh and don't worry" "Devlin will be handled accordinngly for his bad behaviour" The pale faced guard smirks before shutting the door.

"Dinner's at 7" One of them cackles from outside the barracaded area.

The area is secured and all that remain inside is a battered Joey wheeler and the vicious and terrifying Amelda……

Joey bashes against the concrete wall repeatedly.

"What are you gonna do to Duke" "It aint his fault"

"Its me" "You sorry sons of bitches" "If Kaiba kills Tristan or Duke I swear I'll" …"Ill" …I…I…"

His voice weakens and the bashing decreases until Wheeler falls into a slump on the cool wet concrete.

"I cant do shit" he holds back a tear for his fellow friends.

Amelda approaches from behind, his Orange uniform is ripped and worn, his hair is un tamed and he has a deep red scar on his left cheek that sits below his peirced eye brow.

He speaks as though air is rushing to escape from his blue lips.

"Its all over now" He coldly informs.

Joey hangs his head then realises that the dreaded Amelda has just spoken. He turns around and holds his hand up.

"Look buddy whatever you did, I aint the one you're after got that?"

Amelda laughs and folds his arms in a poised fashion.

He looks at Joey with deep green emerald eyes, they are sightly misted over, telling a story of pain and suffering, yet are knowlegable and wise.

"Im not the one the cons in here should be afraid of"

"I don't make the rules"

"I can promise you that whatever you and your Guard friend did" "Will not go unpunished"

Joey freezes by the side of the wall and thinks about Duke.

"You're right" He mumbles.

Amelda nods his head and leans against the cold hard wall.

"The more He hates you, the more YOUR friends suffer"

Amelda announces this as though it be a hard cold fact, and a lesson he has experienced oh so well….

Joey holds back more tears when he thinks of what they could be doing to devlin, he then winces at the thought of Serenity and his Girl Becks, wandering where they are……

"My family, My girlfriend, My friend" He winces, clenching his fists each time he thinks of his loved ones…

Amelda nods his head.

"Oh yes"

"Don't expect to see them again"

Joey looks confusedly at the redhead.

"Im only in here for three months"

Amelda shakes his head and sighs.

"Ah wheeler"

"What about them?" "Will they be alright in three months?"

Joey gasps, a deadly wave of dread washes over him…

"You mean…?"

"Amelda nods"

"The more he hates you, the more THEY suffer"….

* * *

TBC

Will duke be okay?

Will the loved ones of wheelers be alive when joey gets out?

And whats ameldas story?

Perhaps wheeler and amelda form a friendship…..and a plot is formed??


End file.
